Yay, another Kradam ipod shuffle drabble!
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: So, I decided to make one of these ipod shuffle drabble things. YOu already know the guidelines, so I didn't put them there. You can R&R if you want.


Gooday everyone!!! So I decided to do one of these Kradam ipod drabble things that everyone loves. Anyways here we go, and the only warnings are language and Kradam.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kradam or any of the songs listed.

1) Don't Speak Liar--We the Kings

Kris, I'm sick of this. I know all about you and Adam. You're not going to grow out of this, and due to that, I'm going to file for divorce," Katy told Kris.

"I'm sorry," was all the blond could say.

"Get out now, and don't say anything." Kris got up and left the house, going to the only person that would listen.

Adam opened up the door, "What's up?"

Kris broke down. Falling into the older's arms," Katy and I are through. I told her everything. I can't take this anymore, I love you." Kris said through sobs.

"I love you too."

2) Hot--Avril Lavigne

Kris was getting ready for the day, a certain black haired friend leering at him, licking his lips. He wanted to do everything to the younger one, show him all the places that he's never been. Lock him up, kiss his lips, the works. Adam was practically drooling just watching Kris get ready. Suddenly, his reverie was broken when the blond came over and sat by him.

"Hey, I have a present for you."

"Yeah."

"Here." Kris pushed his lips against Adams in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while, Kris breaking it off and geting ready to tell him something.

"Love you. Oh, and by the way.." he moved right by Adam's ear, "you make me hot."

3) Ohh ooh--Willa Ford

Kris was sitting at the side of the room, his eyes downcast. He loved his best friend, Adam, but didn't know how to express it. He was pondering over what to say when he heard a certain idol come into his room.

"Hey."

"Sup," Kris tried to avert his eyes, but saw the other plop down next to him.

"You're distant."

"Sorry."

"Alright, what the hell do you want?"

Kris rolled the choice over his mind, then finally gave into his desires, "You."

Adam smirked and moved closer to the blond, his black hair tickling Kris' chin. Adam pushed his lips gently against the other, them a little more fiercely. Finally, Adam broke off and gave a mischievious grin.

"There, happy?"

4) I wanna be Bad--Willa Ford

Kris was normally the good Christian boy. He went to school, neer cheated on a girl, and waited till he was legal until he drank. He was normally a good kid, but that all changed.

That was before he met Adam.

The rocker brought out the naughtiest in him, from the comments to the kissing to evverything in between. Hell, he had a dirtier mind due to him and wanted to do things he never would've done with his wife. He wanted Adam so badly, and was willing to become a wild child to fufill that. He learned to be dominated in various ways, and also got to be stronger on top. Overall, he loved Adam and the bad boy that came out of associating with him.

5) Two Weeks in Hawaii--Hellogoodbye

Adam sat around, bored as hell. He wished Kris was here, but he was on his second honeymoon with his wife. They've only been married for a couple years and they already needed a second one? Gues that was a good thing after all. Adam didn't mind Katy, but wanted the man behind the women. God, if he was with Kris right now...

Adam pulled himself out of his dirty dream. Kris didn't like him that way, and he had to deal with it. Adam could feel the tears welling up on his eyes as he started to cry. Suddenly, the door swung open as a distraught Kris ran through the doorway.

"H-Hey" Kris grinned sheepishly.

"What are you doing back so early?"

Kris sat down, his eyes sad," Katy and I arn't doing so hot. All we did was fight and we decided it was all for the best that we stopped it. Plus she saw that I liked someone else, and she thought that if I was happy, she would be too." Kris didn't even take a breath when a pair of lanky arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too. Now, we can use that vaction you took for some real fun." Adam smiled seductively as he kissed the younger one, happy that it all worked out.

6) A Milli--Lil' Wayne

Adam was ecstatic. He made so much money from his voice that he could pay all his debts and then buy the house he wanted. Motherfucker, he was ill. He had his own lambergini with two whores to follow him around. Male of course.

Problem was, he wasn't happy. He wanted the shy Kris Allen, who was his best friend on idol. Granted, he was sick, but wanted Kris. All the money didn't matter.

He went to a local club to drink his problems away. He was on his third beer when a pair of arms came around him.

"Hey baby."

Adam spun around, facing his current beau, Drake. He gave a cheerful smile, masking his true thoughts,"Sup?"

"Come on, let's dance," he led Adam to the dance floor, where they grinded to some Britney Spears techno track. Adam was lustfully happy, but really didn't want this. He wanted Kris so much, but knew all the money in the world couldn't get him to be his.

7) Funhouse--P!nk

"Goddamit, I'm sick of your bullshit!" Katy screeched. She threw a pillow in frustration. She couldn't stand the nerve of him, the illusion she was living in with this man. He said he loved her, but it was all a lie.

"Katy, I"m sor--"

"No, I"m leaving. Go have fun with you little boyfriend, you fucker!!" she stomped out with a bag, sick of all the ghosts that were in that house. She was done and would go find another. She didn't care anymore, and flicked a lit cigarette at the house, starting on fire. Kris ran out the other way, avoiding Katy. She grinned vengefully and walked to her car, driving off without a second glance.

8) Check Yes Juliet--We the KIngs

_Holy Shit, what did we just do?_ Was all that Kris thought as he recalled what he did a second ago. He just kissed his best friend and crush of 4 months, Adam, on national television. The audience gasped at the sight. They broke off, both confused as hell. The people just looked at them, and then the screaming began.

"OMG Kradam is real!!!" The mob of teenage girls ran over to the stage, followed by the catholics who were saying that it was wrong.

"Here, grab my hand," Adam said azs he extended his hand. Kris grabbed it and they sprinted as far as they could. They made it about 10 blocks before losing the crazy fans.

"Shit, that was crazy."

"Yeah." Adam said, not thinking twice before putting his lips to the younger man's. They kissed for some time, knowing that they were in a dark alley and wouldn't be disturbed. They finally broke off both needing air.

"I love you," was all Adam could say.

"You too."

"Listen, just run baby and don't ever look back. We will be together, you and me."

9) Fall for you--Secondhand Serande

Adam was swooned, all he wanted was Kris, his younger roomate. He didn't want anyone else right now, and never went for married people. This was a different story though, he was falling for him, and could see that there was no one else like him.

"I love you so much," Adam said as he kissed the younger. It had gotten heated, and their shirts were already off. Adam moved down and kissed the soft spot, allowing a moan to be emitted from Kris. He wanted all of him, and was not going to let another have him.

10) Delete You--Ashley Tisdale

"I don't want to try this anymore. I'm done, go pack up your stuff," Katy stated solemly. She just heard about Kris' new love interest via the news, and just wanted to get rid of him.

"But I care about you."

"Bullshit, I"m done." She left the room, leaving Kris to pack up. He was soon gone, Katy noticing Adam's Lambo in the driveway. She huffed, she hated being played, especially the fact that he was her high school lover. She just wanted him to disappear out of her life.

She already started to burn all their pictures and ripping all the love letters he wrote while they were dating. After expending some energy, she decided to call her old friend Josh.

"Hello?"

"Hey Josh its Katy. Say, do you wanna get a coffee right now?"

"Umm..sure. I"ll see you in about a half hour." Katy hung up the phone, smiling. SHe grabbed back all the power, and was gonna live her life.

--Fin--

**Dams, that was hard. I didn't have any ideas for about half of them and I did cheat and skip a few repeating artists. I didn't want to write the same thing over and over again, and I put the wrong shuffle on at first *EPIC FAIL*. Well whatever, at least it's over. Kinda happy, was getting tired. Well, I guess I'll keep updating my What if? Kradam edition. I already have an idea for the next one, and it involves alcohol *snicker*. Don't worry, I won't write anything too crazy. Anyways...I"ll see ya'll later, don't do anything I wouldn't do XD.**


End file.
